1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a server device, a non-transitory server device-readable storage medium, and a game system.
2. Related Art
A server device is known that is connected to a first player terminal used by a first player and a second player terminal used by a second player so as to communicate with each other, and allows trading of items between the first player and the second player (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-126555).
The player had to follow a complex procedure when the foregoing trade of items was carried out, so that there were cases where the player took the time and effort to perform operations for the trade.